


Ice Cream

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But He Loves You, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, So it's ok, Suggestive Themes, cute stuff, inuendo in a way, you tease poor prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto takes you out on a date for your Birthday





	Ice Cream

You chuckled as you slowly nibbled and licked on your ice cream cone. Prompto was sweet enough to take you out on a date for your birthday, to your favorite ice cream parlor, and you hummed softly in enjoyment as you leaned back on that bench, slowly licking the ice cream from your lips. 

You were so engrossed in your cone, that you hadn’t noticed that the blonde was doing nothing but staring at you. His arm around the back of your shoulders, and his fingers paused in making the small circles on your shoulder. 

You paused, hearing his breath catch a moment before you glanced over to him, smiling softly. “What is it, Prom?”

He flushed bright red, and gently shook his head. “O-oh, nothing!” 

You giggled again, humming softly as you once more licked our cone before you gasped softly. “Prom! You’re melting!”

“Yeah… H-huh?!”

He blushed all the way up to his ears as you gently grasped his hand in yours, bringing his cone to your face to help catch the dribbles that had threatened to fall over his fingers. You blinked up at him a moment and couldn’t help but grin, as you continued, pausing a brief moment to speak softly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you…”

You licked slowly at his cone again, almost purring as you lapped up the vanilla ice cream that he had gotten dipped in that hardening chocolate. He bit his lower lip, and gave off the most strangled grunt you’ve heard from him as your tongue passed slowly over his index finger. 

“You ok, Prom?”

“We gotta go…”

He lept up from the bench, startling you as he pulled you to your feet. He grasped your wrist and huffed softly, muttering something about how far away your house was, and that maybe he should have rented a hotel instead.

You giggled as he dropped his cone in the trash, followed by yours. “Aw, but I wasn’t done.”

He huffed, and grinned as he kept a tight hold on your wrist. “I-I’ll get you another one another time…” he paused a moment then drew you close to him, pulling you to his chest by your wrist.

Giving off a surprised gasp as his lips covered yours, your eyes fluttering closed as he gently placed his palm against your cheek, his thumb petting just under your eye gently, before he drew back, biting his lower lip. 

“P-Prom?” You spoke breathlessly, blaming his kiss for making you that way. 

“Mn...I just―” he hummed and finally released your wrist, bringing his hand up to completely cup your face, and he smiled, so brightly you couldn't’ help but match his expression. “...All the words in the world, can’t show how much you mean to me.”

Your eyes widened slightly as your lips parted with another soft gasp, before he surged forward, and kissed you again, your hands moving to grasp his forearms, as he gently bit your lower lip, and when your lips parted his tongue darted within, gently exploring you before drawing back again. 

“I want you…” he spoke, his voice husky. “But I want you to know that I will always love you, even when you don’t think it’s a possibility. I am always going to love you.”

You smiled up at him, your hand reaching up to cup his own cheek as tears started to prick the corners of your eyes. “Gods, Prom.” you giggled then, and shook your head. 

His blush continued to brighten, his freckles more noticeable as he gently pressed his forehead to yours. “You’re soft, and sweet, and too good for me…”

That caused you to go wide eyed. “N-no I’m not Prom…”

He smiled sadly, nodding his head. “You are. You are the reason why I want to wake up every morning. I know I’m being a bit of a sap, but, I can’t help it. I love you, I need you to know just how much…”

He leaned in again, once more letting his lips cover yours, but the kiss was softer, less heated, and he spoke softly, his lips just ghosting over yours. “You stole my heart [y/n] but, I want you to keep it….Please?”

You nodded, that blush still high on your cheeks. “Forever Prom, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on tumblr for her birthday. I couldn't help the fluff cause it's Prompto.


End file.
